


Heimdall's Day

by LiinHaglund



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiinHaglund/pseuds/LiinHaglund
Summary: Why Heimdall is celebrated as a hero on Jotunheim.





	Heimdall's Day

Heimdall appears shocked when a wailing infant is shoved into his chest. There is no order to tell him what to do, so he does what he thinks is wisest.

The bright light of the Bifrost makes many inhabitants of Jotunheim flinch and this time is no different, but the traveler is set on his path and wouldn't have noticed a mammoth herd stampeding.

Angry faces greet him when he finds the remnants of the building where Odin found Loki, but they do not attack. Not even when he places the whimpering bundle on the ground and turn to leave. They are too surprised to take advantage of a turned back.

The hands that reach out to pick the infant up shiver, and the face shows all the signs of shock.

The infant, tired and hungry and too warm, finally sees something familiar and quiets down. It still wants food, but the person holding them smells right and touches in all the right, familiar ways, and it has been scared for so long that even though hunger claws at it, it is enough.

On Asgard, still drunk on the victory, the soldiers are unaware that they have both gained and lost a prince.

At his station guarding the Bifrost, Heimdall pretends he doesn't know why Jotunheim has named a day in his honor. They are very aware that they lost one, and that it was returned to them.


End file.
